


Fallout

by angedeslarmes



Series: Saiyan Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Vegeta and Goten leave Earth to find their own way amongst the stars with the help from a wish with the Dragonballs.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had actually completely forgotten about this fic and was reading through all of my old documents and found it, it's actually pretty good so I'm going to come back to it. I may have posted it before under the same name before I deleted it or something.

“What the actual _fuck_ , Goten! Are you seriously fucking Vegeta?” My dad bore down on me, furious in a way I’d never seen from him before. I had been laying out by the trees, listening to music on my phone and texting random friends from school when he landed right next to me and ripped the device out of my hand, throwing it so hard it nearly broke.

                “God, dad, what the fuck is wrong with you?” I sprung to my feet but didn’t see the fist he swung at my face and it clocked me square in the jaw. I gasped, hardly unable to believe that he had just done that to me, just attacked me out of the blue. What in the actual fuck was wrong with him?

                “Are you and Vegeta fucking?!” another fist flew into my face but I blocked it this time, dodging as he advanced on me with kicks and punches. I started fighting for my life then, afraid if I told him the truth that he would kill me.

                “Dad, what-”

                “KAIO KEN TIMES TEN!” Shit, he was fucking serious. I ascended immediately and we started duking it out.

                “ALRIGHT FINE! YES! I’M IN LOVE WITH HIM!” I yelled, holding my arms up to block his ki blast, and then a massive explosion made both of us look over to the edge of a lake, where an ascended Vegeta had just landed, causing a ripple to go through the ground, and he looked pissed the fuck off.

                “KAKAROT!” He immediately launched onto my father with a growl and I stayed put, unsure of what to do since they were now fighting as if their lives depended on it. My dad was growling and Vegeta was snarling, and he had to have felt me ascend and had traveled where we were as soon as he could.

                “HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” My dad shouted as their fight became a blur, the two moving so fast I could barely keep up, and then out of nowhere a ki blast shot towards me and I was falling to the ground, knocked out. I felt Vegeta’s ki rushing towards me but everything went dark before I hit the hard earth.

                When I woke up I was in a bed I knew all too well, and knew that I was in his room. I groaned and attempted to sit up but Vegeta was at my side in an instant, caressing my face and sitting by my side.

                “God, you’re finally awake,” he murmured, his lips against my cheek and neck as he sought out my hands.

                “Ugh…Veg, what happened?” my voice croaked out, and I was mortified that he’d heard such a disgusting sound come out of me. He reached for something at the bedside, and then was placing a cold glass of water to my lips so I could sip some of it down.

                “Your father got a cheap shot in on you, knowing it would distract me from the fight.”

                “Why was he so angry? So what? We’re just fucking.”

                “Its…something else,” Vegeta sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, getting that sideways look he always did when he was being shifty.

                “Vegeta?”

                “Look, we may have…had a thing at one point. A long time ago.” I stared at him, my mouth agape.

                “Tell me you’re joking, Vegeta. Please…” I grabbed his hand and he frowned, his slanted eyes shifting southwards. I tried pulling my hand out of his grasp but he gripped it tighter and flashed his eyes back upwards to pin me with a piercing gaze. My breath caught in my throat like it always did when he looked at me like that.

                “It was a long time ago. You were still young, hell it was before you even hit puberty Goten, before you went into your first heat, before…us.” He finished somewhat lamely, and I sighed heavily.

                “Oh.”

                We sat in a somewhat awkward silence, staring each other down, but I couldn’t be mad at him for something he’d done years ago. He was a different man now, and if anything he was earnestly trying at redemption. He’d already earned it in my eyes, my fathers’ jealousy be damned.

                “Well,” I started, desperate to break the stuffy silence that was stretching for too long, “at least there’s no lasting damage to me, or us. Whatever the fuck ‘us’ means now,” I muttered the last, intentionally wanting to hurt him, and yeah I knew it was petty but at that point I wanted to inflict damage, if only a little bit.

                “Goten, please…please don’t turn on me like everyone else has. I’ve given everything to be with you, lost so much…my own family won’t speak to me anymore.” He looked away but I knew that tremor meant he was about to get emotion. A mistake that was commonly made about him was that he didn’t feel emotion, just like people thought my father and I were stupid when we just arrived at our own conclusions a little bit longer after everyone else did.

                Vegeta was incredibly emotional in private, and if I didn’t know any better, the fact he was so desperately trying to woo me only made him more endearing because it was a side to him never before seen. No one had taken well when they’d found out, and apparently Bulma had saw fit to tell my mom, who’d told my dad…and that had gone over fucking swell.

                “Veg…I’m not turning on you, I promise you that. I guess even if all we have is each other, then it’s enough. Why don’t we just…skip town, go live somewhere different, somewhere no one can find us?” I offered, and Vegeta looked at me shocked.

                “Oh, fuck,” I muttered, and grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips to mine, parting them with my tongue as I craved the taste of him more than I ever had before. He growled and kissed back fervently and I hissed as he pushed me back onto the bed, throwing back the blankets, my injuries be damned. We tore at each other’s clothes, the tatters flying into the air and falling around us as his hand searched for my prick, thumbing over the plump head and eliciting a sharp gasp from me. His hand cupped my balls, massaging them before searching ever lower, his fingers wanting to feel me from the inside. I parted my legs for him as best I could before he snarled and turned me over to lean against the bed in a much more comfortable position, his face crushing into the crevice between my cheeks.

                I moaned like a bitch feeling his tongue probe me so intimately, followed immediately by his fingers, and we worked up a rhythm with each other until I was slamming my ass backwards, needing more.

                I gripped the blankets when I felt him place his cock at my entrance and he pushed into me desperately, both of us crying out together, his voice lower and raspier, and mine higher pitched, but it was music to my fucking ears.

                “You like this?” I nodded desperately and he laughed in his raspy low voice. I gave a sharp, ragged moan as he glided against that blissful knob deep inside me and he kept pushing against it until I was writhing on the sheets, bucking my hips backwards and forwards to create friction against my aching hard-on. Each stroke of his cock against my prostate was fucking bliss to me, my spine straightening as I screamed out for mercy.

                “Vegeta! Please!” I sobbed, pleasure making me delirious, and he obliged, slamming into my ass with that royal strength he possessed, and I felt my climax wrack my body in waves, my ass tightening around him as he knotted for the first time ever. He’d told me it was possible but it only happened when an alpha found his  true mate, and the mate had to want it in return.

                We were stuck together in a stalemate of pleasure, hanging by a thread of sanity as our souls entwined with each other forever, and he sealed the bond by placing his jaw on my shoulder and clamping down with his damned sharp teeth. I came again, feeling a rush of memories that weren’t my own and in return, seeing things that were mine race towards his conscious. In that moment we were truly one being, our hearts completely in sync.

                I was a sobbing mess beneath him, full of love and memory, heart and soul, the beauty of our bond beyond fathom, and the pleasure we’d shared so intense. I loved him, and I would go to the ends of the earth for him, my King.

                “Mm, think that one more time,” Vegeta nipped my ear and pulled out slowly as his knot finally subsided, and he gathered me into his arms and we fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

                When I woke up I was incredibly sore but also very happy, but I felt something was off. I rubbed my stomach and groaned, rolling over to my side and slipping out from between the sheets to go to the bathroom.

                The bile rose in my throat and I heaved into the toilet over and over again, and the noise drew my mate from the bedroom.

                “’Ten?” He yawned, scratching his arm and holding my hair back from my face.

                “I dunno whas’ wrong with me…’Geta, I sweartogawd,” I slurred, wiping bile from my mouth with my arm, and he held me as another wave assaulted my body.  When I was done, he helped me into the shower and sighed as he got in behind me, holding me as I stood in the hot water, letting it permeate my senses.

                “You’re probably sensitive to your new senses, since they’re combined with mine.” He murmured into my neck and I groaned. It made sense so I shrugged it off at the time.

                Nothing could have prepared me for the truth however, because as the next couple of months drew on I felt myself getting sicker and sicker, and Vegeta grew more worried. We rarely left our house (Vegeta had been kicked out and forced to get his own place after it had come out that we were together) and I was so sick I couldn’t leave bed. I didn’t even notice when Vegeta left because I was soothed by his presence in my mind, and so didn’t realize he was out gathering the Dragonballs until he told me it was what he was doing via our mental connection.

                In the same day that he summoned the dragon, I felt a sense of urgency from him as painful seizures started gripping my whole body, and thus I barely felt my tail regrow, and it seemed that wasn’t all he wished for.

                I was in so much pain I barely realized when I was being lifted from my bed and only dimly felt a stabbing sensation on my tummy, and I screamed in pain. I was a sobbing mess and had clenched fists, and then there was a confusing rush of lights, and a bunch of people I had never seen before were surrounding me, and then….then nothing. I blacked out.

                When I woke up I felt like something was off, and I couldn’t feel my legs.

                “’Geta?” I coughed, and there was a scuffling off to the side.

                “Goten,” my mate breathed, brushing my hair off my forehead and kissing me lightly there, relief obviously evident in his voice.

                For the second time I asked him what happened, and then a curious thing happened; a man came into view that looked like a grumpier version of Vegeta, and then he bowed to me. I blinked.

                “Vegeta?” I asked, my voice stronger. He cleared his throat and then I heard a distinct wailing that tore at my heart, and as it came nearer, the desire to hold whatever it was strengthened. A nurse appeared, a nurse that was so obviously Saiyan that I had to blink, but more shocking to me was she was holding a bundled up ‘thing’ that was waving a furious little fist around, and a broken cry came from my throat as my body acted on instinct. They handed me the furious little bundle and I looked down into the face of what had to be my own baby. Thick, angry looking eyebrows, slanted eyes, oh those were Vegeta alright, but that wild shock of hair…

                “I hate to intrude on this moment, but you should really introduce us, son.” Son? Wait…

                Vegeta cleared his throat.

                “Father, this is my mate, Son Goten, and it had been so long since I’d been around other Saiyans that I forgot about the mating bond being so strong that this could happen. Forgive me for my insolence…”

                “Nonsense. It was about time you wished us all back, the planet and all. I will start making arrangements as soon as possible to ensure your rooms are set up, and,” the King turned to me this time while I was still shell shocked at all of this, “Welcome to Planet Vegeta, Son Goten. We will of course get to honorifics later, but for right now you just rest together.” I was just…so amazed at the tiny furious being that I was holding in my arms, but the wailing had gone down. I felt a pain in my chest, and my baby turned himself towards it as if he knew what was going on, but Vegeta chuckled and helped push the baby towards my now exposed chest.

                “What…ah!” I gasped as the baby latched onto my expanded nipples…when the fuck had that happened? Then a pulling sensation...I was nursing?

                “Don’t freak out, he’ll feel it,” Vegeta got up into the bed with us and held me and our baby as I grew more accustomed to this sensation, and the idea that I’d gone into labour.

                “So you used the Dragonballs to save my life?”

                “As soon as I realized what was going on, I rushed to start gathering them. I’m sorry I left you alone, darling, forgive me?” His voice was soft, and I started at the pet name that was so unlike our rough and tumble relationship. He nuzzled my neck and snuggled up to us, and when my baby was done with his meal he curled his little face into me and we all fell asleep.

                The following days went by in a rush as I finally started seeing more Saiyans and Vegeta rarely if ever left my side, however there were some times when he was required to help his father with something, and I rejoiced as I fell more in love with this turnaround of events. I fell more in love with my baby, the soft skin and gentle nature only contrasting with how furious he could cry, and he would always wave his little fists around. I always giggled when I saw it, which would make the baby glare at me, and then a nurse was visiting me one day, checking my vitals and chatting with me when something came up.

                “What’s the yungins’ name, your majesty?” I blinked at her, my wide eyes showing that my mind was drawing a blank.

                “Uh…” I paused, at a loss.

                “Well, he looks a fright lot like the Prince, of course, those angry little eyes the very same as his papa when I delivered him, but ya’ haven’t had a name for him yet?”

                “Wellll…I kinda’ didn’t know I was pregnant, and neither did his father,” I narrowed my eyes as said person entered the room, his eyes brighter than I’d ever seen them.

                “What about Tame?” Vegeta asked, and I scowled.

                “No, no weird Saiyajiin names, Vegeta. No offense, of course,” I hastily added to the nurse, who just laughed in a jovial way.

                “None taken, young Majesty. He’s strong already, so how about a strong name?” she offered, and Vegeta and I both fell silent as we thought.

                “Tenneta?” I asked hesitantly, fusing mine and Vegeta’s names together, and he turned around so the nurse wouldn’t see the glistening in his eyes. I rolled my own and looked at her.

                “Tenneta is his name, then. The boob won’t let you see his emotions of course, but he’s secretly gushing with emotion over there,” I said to the nurse, who laughed again. She wrote it down on some papers and then left in a flurry as a beeping went off somewhere else, and I was alone with my family.

                “Goten,” he turned around, trying to hide how proud he was, and I rolled my eyes.

                “Oh stop it. Just get over here and love me,” I told him, and meanwhile Tenneta started rooting around wanting food again.

                I smiled as I thought about how bright our future looked, and even though I was in pain, my heart was full of joy as my Prince settled back into bed with me, holding onto me and our son.


	2. Settling In

I was holding Tenneta in my hands and glaring from the dark skinned man in a dark clothing to my mate, who was warring between the expression of ‘calm down I can explain’ and ‘don’t concern yourself’.

                “Vegeta, you have about ten seconds before I start shouting. Who the hell is this man and why was he standing outside on the balcony watching me for a good three minutes before I realized he was there?” I was still holding onto my infant son who had somehow remained asleep during the commotion and narrowed my eyes at the stranger who only watched me quietly, his eyes hinting at amusement but his face carefully neutral. Vegeta sighed but kept his hands out in a placating gesture, my incisors lengthened painfully as I’d reacted quickly to a perceived threat.

                “This is Turles, and I’ve assigned him to be your personal guard. He doesn’t speak any Terran though, so I’ll have to figure out when I can start teaching you the language, and vice versa. He used to make his living as an assassin, so don’t worry about any threat to yourself or our baby,” he soothed. I calmed down considerably after that, and it helped that he was sending me comforting waves of energy so that my incisors could start going back down.

                “Don’t worry about it, I’ll see if I can’t find a book or if one of the maids can’t help us figure it out,” I commented, ever a problem solver, and the man who was known as Turles cocked his head to the side while Vegeta fired off some questions at him in rapid Saiyago. The man responded back in a respectful timbre voice and I got the feeling that he was actually quite effeminate, something proven to me as I got more used to his presence of the following weeks.

                After our first encounter, I quickly became used to him always being around me and Tenneta, since I was still healing from the birthing process and Vegeta was being retaught palace etiquette and what not from his father.

                “So, uh, ‘Turles’,” I started, and he perked up at hearing his name before saying the word I understood as ‘yes’ in Saiyago, “uh, do you,” I pantomimed pointing to him “like,” I drew a heart in the air, and then “huckleberries?” I pointed to the dish of food that was on the table, and he cocked his head to the side once more. The little maid, Riggo, looked at him and translated as he still looked confused. He looked at me and fired off his response, and she translated.

                “He says that he has never eaten them before so he has no opinion on the matter.”

                “Oh, ok. Well, here Turles,” I commented, putting a bunch into my hand and then handing them to him. He held out his hand hesitantly, his eyes sharp with perception and he took them from me carefully before putting one into his mouth. I giggled at the light of approval in his eyes, and so we slowly started learning from each other thus.

                Since he was around me all the time, eventually we were able to start having half conversations in Terran and half in Saiyago. One day, I was sitting on the couch, reading a book that had been scrounged up from who knew where on the native language when I came across a word that I could not even fathom to pronounce.

                “What the hell is ‘yndridde’?” I muttered, and Turles’ attention was caught immediately, and he placed himself in a prostrate position in front of me, hands splayed on the floor and himself bent up over his body, almost as if he were praying. The maid chuckled as she was making Vegeta and I’s bed.

                “Oh, he thinks that you are speaking with him, that term is used by the royalty when they demand us to show respect to them,” she explained, and then I hastily started saying no.

                “Nai, nai! Nai yndridde!” I pulled him up and he looked at me, clearly confused.

                “I no understand,” he muttered, and then muttered more in Saiyago. The maid took on a chastising tone and he blushed, leaving me wildly confused.

                Later that night I was lying with Vegeta while we casually made out, his hands stroking my waist as I remembered the incident and thought to bring something up that we should have done from the beginning.

                “Vegeta, can you share with me your understanding of the Saiyan tongue? Because it’s getting more confusing being half Terran and half Saiyago with him,” I vented, and saw his expression shift rapidly to what could only be described as giving himself a mental slap on the forehead.

                “Of course,” he said, leaning in close to whisper into my ear, “for a price.” I giggled and soon became lost in his exploration of my body, my tail wrapping around his as his fingers found places that yearned for him.

                Right as things were about to get interesting, Tenneta woke up from his nearby bassinet with a wail and we both swore under our breaths as boners deflated rapidly so we could tend to our infant. I felt him come up behind me as I leaned over to pick him up and leaned back into him as I stood there feeding the baby.

                He grabbed my hips and aligned them with his expertly and then kissed my neck, letting his knowledge flow between us so that I could now understand Turles exponentially better. Eventually Vegeta and I went back to bed but by this point I was so exhausted it wasn’t even funny.

                Things would get interesting however the next day when I was visited by none other than King Vegeta himself who had stopped by to see his new grandson. Tenneta was learning to sit up by himself but was so adorably chunky that he kept falling over onto the pillows I’d set up all around him.

                “So, how are you feeling today?” the King asked me and I bowed courteously to him before inviting him to sit with me. A maid bustled over and poured a strong drink for him, and I declined.

                “Sore, but I think I’m getting along alright. It was…a shock for me, I apologize for my weakness, sire.”

                “Nonsense,” he waved me away as he took a sip of the drink, “if my son found you worthy then that’s really all that matters now isn’t it? Now, give me that grandson of mine so I can hold him properly.” I eagerly picked up my rolly-polly son and plopped him down on the King’s lap, who laughed jovially.

                “He sure does have a fighter’s spirit,” he commented, as my infant glommed onto his wrist and started slobbering.

                “I would expect no less from Vegeta’s bloodline,” I told him, and the King looked at me with respect.

                “You really do look up to him a lot, don’t you? It’s about time he settled down, for real this time.” Tenneta continued gumming his wrist and he went on. “When did you first realize you belonged to him?”

                “Since forever, though I didn’t know what it meant until more recently, within the past couple of years. On my planet, there’s a big stretch of age differences being considered taboo, and well…let’s just say when my father found out he was furious. Not really sure why though,” I added as an afterthought.

                “Well if he was raised as an earthling then he will think like one too. Clearly it didn’t pass down though, since you have more of an open mind. Oh, that reminds me, would you be interested in becoming a diplomat for the Saiyan race? I haven’t told Vegeta however I think this would suit you well if you feel you have the gusto for it,” he added.

                “Well I…” I paused, so surprised at the sudden request that I stopped talking so I could think about it. “I would have to talk to Vegeta…I don’t know, I…I’m really more of a fighter than a diplomat.”

                 “Hmm, good answer, though I’ll have you know that since the Saiyan race has been reestablished, I am looking for good diplomats to go out and offer truces and the like. A lot of the universe is terrified of us, for good reason of course, however since my death I have seen the errors of some ways and thought of how I could make us useful to the universe instead of a menace to it.”

                “I will definitely think about it then, King.” I nodded my head respectfully but internally I was shouting. He got up then and handed me my baby before taking his leave, and I exhaled a low breath before turning to see Turles who was melded into the wall nearly. Assassin indeed, I thought with a shudder.

                “Does my presence perturb you, Sire?” he asked, and I knew he was speaking Saiyago because I could actually understand him, one, and two because his speech format was…to be frank, beautiful.

                “No, not at all. I mean, you kind of…uh, creep up on me sometimes, and I forget you’re there a lot, but I guess that’s just you being good at your job.”

                “What is that word…’uh’?” he cocked his head to the side, eyes glistening with intelligence.

                “It’s a word humans use when we’re thinking fast.”

                “I see.”

                “Do I perturb you?” I asked him, curious, and he hesitated before answering.

                “Protocol requires I say ‘not at all’, yet I know you would rather me be frankful with you.” I somehow kept my face neutral after the butchering of the Terran term but moved past it mercifully fast.

                “I do, so tell me. You find me very odd, don’t you?” It wasn’t phrased as a question, more a statement of fact, and he looked down at my feet as he answered.

                “I…find you intriguing, actually. If it were not for your obvious love for my Prince, I would consider taking you for myself, though that would never happen. You are technically, and please forgive my frankfulness, but you and me…we are…similar.” He looked really uncomfortable but I nodded in understanding.

                “It’s fine, I get it. You know, I do have an older brother…he’s not taken.”

                “What? Are you…making the ‘hook-up’ as I’ve heard you say with the Prince?” I grinned wickedly, thinking that Turles despite his looks was no amateur when it came to casual sex, but his sense of duty outweighed any other primal instincts.

                “Well, honestly it’ll probably never happen but I can definitely show you what he looks like. I miss him sometimes,” I added, swiftly walking over to a small bag that I kept all of my personal belongings in that were of utmost importance to me, and brought out a picture of my older brother Gohan. He was the one I missed the most, as he hadn’t expressly stated any displeasure at me being with Vegeta, merely confusion and sadness and other emotions I hadn’t been able to read at the time.

                I brought out some pictures and shuffled through them, some of me and Gohan from a long time ago, and then a couple of him more recently. There was one I loved because Gohan was looking right at the camera but had no idea I was taking a picture so he was just looking completely natural, his dark hair backswept elegantly and his dark glasses perched on his nose, seemingly staring off into space. Turles’ reaction to him was instantaneous, and I heard him take in a sharp breath of air.

                “He is…not homely.” At first I frowned at the weird way he said it, but then realized he was trying to be polite and not coming out and saying ‘he’s fucking hot’. I laughed.

                “No, he’s really not. He’s single too, since his last shot at love rejected him cruelly,” I commented, and then fell quiet. Turles seemed starstruck by the picture and asked if he could keep it, and I shrugged and told him he could.

                It brought me into a semi-depression over the next couple of days and Vegeta picked up on it after only a few moments of being in my presence. I didn’t want to tell him what was wrong at the risk of sounding immature and instead forced myself to cheer up for him. He was working really hard so he could take ownership at the helm of the Saiyan race as their leader, their rightful king, and me at his side. It was then that I remembered my conversation with his father several days earlier, and I opened my mouth to ask him about it when I heard a loud commotion from outside.

                “Message for the King! Message for the King!” they shouted, clearly urgent and in their haste almost forgot to knock. Turles growled low in his throat, reaching for the pistol that was holstered at his side, and aiming at the door with deadly precision. Vegeta ordered him to see what was going on as he sheltered me and Tenneta behind him, not willing to risk any chances and getting into a battle ready formation. I cursed myself for being the weakest link here, but someone had to hold Tenneta and I wasn’t about to let him try to fend for himself, Saiyan baby or not.

                Turles shouted at the scribe through the door and there was some more commotion before the door was opened and they ushered in what looked like a man with a bag on his head except for he had no other clothes.

                “What is the meaning of this?” Vegeta hissed, but I caught the scent on the air and a sob worked its way up through my throat and it broke free, my body shaking.

                “Vegeta, hold Tenneta!” I gave the baby to my mate and stumbled forward, needing to see that this wasn’t a dream, that he was really there in the flesh, and as they took the rough bag off his head, I could see that beneath a layer of dirt and blood and scratches, old and new, there was no mistaking the dark hair of my older brother: Gohan.  


	3. Gohan

“Please, this is my older brother,” I sobbed, seeing his black eyes and split lip, my heart aching at the site of him. He sighed and clutched his ribcage, having an issue catching his breath, and I fell to my knees in front of him.

                “Goten!” Vegeta barked at me, and I growled at him as I threw my arms around my oldest and closest friend. He hesitantly put his good arm around my waist and inhaled as deeply as he could, catching my scent apparently. As if from far away I heard Vegeta order everyone else out of the room so that the only people in here were me and Gohan, Turles and Riggo the maid, my mate and my baby.

                “Gods, what did they do to you?” I cried, tears running down my cheeks as I stroked his cheeks.

                “I…” his voice was hoarse and he erupted into a fit of coughing so violent I feared for his health. I asked Riggo for a bowl of water and some fresh towels so I could sponge away some of the dirt and dried blood from his face, and she delivered immediately. Gohan sighed in contentment as the cool towel touched his face and some of that grime was wiped off of him, and I could only gaze in wonderment that he was actually here, that this wasn’t a dream or some cruel trick, my big brother had sought me out, but then I realized…

                “How did you get here, Gohan?” I asked, curious. He coughed some more and Vegeta handed me a glass of water so I could administer it to the other demi Saiyan. After his throat wasn’t so dry he tried again, though his voice was still incredibly hoarse.

                “I implored the Namekian’s to gather theirs, and made the wish to Porunga. I tried talking to everyone back on Earth, but they were…something bad is going on, Goten, I don’t know, so I tracked you guys down here.”

                “How do we know you’re here with honourable intentions?” Vegeta stepped forward, handing Tenneta off to Riggo so he could put his hand on my shoulder protectively. I leaned into his touch, welcoming the solidarity he brought with him, and looked at Gohan. He sighed heavily, looking to his knees.

                “You’re welcome to pry into my memories if it makes you feel any better, Vegeta-Sama, but I’m telling the truth. When I landed here, I was on the outskirts of some jungle type biome, on the edge of a vast desert, and then Saiyans landed around me immediately, shouting in your native language, I kept saying I was looking for Goten, and they brought me here.”

                “Well thank space for that, then,” I mumbled, and held out my hand to help him up. Turles was eyeing the situation going on between us sharply, his dark eyes narrowed at Gohan whom he must have perceived as a threat. I sighed and helped Gohan hobble into our bathroom and ran a hot bath for him, knowing it would help him relax a little.

                When we were alone, I paced around the tub as he relaxed and recanted events to me of what was going on with our father.

                “He just went crazy Goten, he started going on a mass killing spree, looking for you and Vegeta when you disappeared, and then just…he killed mom, Goten, and I know you two weren’t close but…” he sniffled. He’d always been close to our mom more-so than I was. I nodded, the situation very grim hearing about it now, but also my heart was hardened towards feeling anything for the very people that had cast out Vegeta and I for being in a relationship.  

                “Well, you’re here now, and that’s ultimately all that I care about. Vegeta and I will make sure you’re taken care of and-”

                “Goten, I don’t want you to have to think that I came here to be taken care of, I want to make everything up to you. I want to be a guard, your personal guard.” I sat back and regarded him carefully.

                “That’s going to take a while, Gohan, and you’ll have to earn Vegeta’s trust.”

                “Then I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make sure you’re safe. And besides, I…” Gohan went from looking grim and determined to looking sheepish, and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

                “Gohan?”

                “I’m lonely.” Comprehension dawned and the wheels started turning. I was so going to hook him up with someone that I had come to trust, and someone that I knew was already attracted to him; Turles.

                “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked suspiciously, and I grinned at him.

                “Nothing. No reason,” I said a little too quickly, and turned away from him after that so he could relax a little bit more. I went back out to the sitting room where my mate was holding Tenneta and sidled up to him.

                “Can we trust him?”

                “I trust him intrinsically. Like he said, if you need to you can look into his memories. He obviously respects you Vegeta,” I told him, wrapping my tail around his arm as he sighed.

                “What does he want?”

                “To be my personal bodyguard.” I said, and Vegeta let out a short ‘ha’ of amusement.

                “Between myself and Turles, I think you’re well covered already.”

                “Vegeta, give him a chance. And besides, if I am to become a diplomat like your father has suggested, then I’ll need someone I trust on my side.”

                “You do not trust me, sire?” Turles spoke up, and I turned to him.

                “Of course I do, I meant it in a different way. Gohan…has been through a lot too.” I didn’t want to go about airing Gohan’s dirty laundry and we were all interrupted as the man himself walked back into the room. I’d placed some clothes for him on the counter and he looked quite decent wearing normal leather palace armour. His dark chocolate eyes glanced around, and I waited for him to notice Turles who’s eyes were trained on him. Vegeta hadn’t noticed yet, or if he had he wasn’t paying attention, but I could barely contain my squeal of excitement when Gohan looked up, feeling eyes on him, and his body tensed up. He looked like a prey caught in the sharp claws of a lion, which likely wasn’t that far off. Gohan honestly didn’t like fighting, and would only do so if he had to, but it seemed he wanted to embrace his Saiyan side and cast away all of his humanity. Turles and Gohan continued to stare each other down and Vegeta was busy with our son who was squeaking happily up at his father, his tail slapping my mates forearm.

                “Well, whelp, what should we do with you?” Vegeta mused aloud, and it was enough to distract Gohan and Turles from staring each other down.

                “Whatever you see fit.”

                “Hmm…Goten would dislike it if I killed you, so that’s unfortunately out of the question. I suppose I could put you as a maid,” he muttered, and Gohan’s cheeks flushed scarlet at the thought.

                “Whatever I have to do to earn your trust, I will do.” Vegeta grunted and handed the baby to me, and I cuddled him close to my chest as Vegeta had Gohan kneel in front of him.

                “You would live your life in service to the throne of myself and my father, doing whatever we asked of you, and if that meant exterminating your life for ours, you would comply?”

                “Yes.”

                “Fine. Then for right now I assign you to the barracks. It’s been too long since you’ve trained, and I want to see improvement before I can assign you to be my mate’s guard.”

                “Yes, Vegeta-Sama. I understand.” Vegeta turned away and walked out of the room, while I stayed out in the sitting room with Gohan and Turles. Riggo had disappeared at some point or other, so I invited Gohan to come sit with me so he could meet his nephew.

                “This is Tenneta, Gohan.” I held my chubby baby up to him and Gohan smiled, something I hadn’t seen in years…since before Piccolo had turned him down so harshly.

                “He’s beautiful,” he turned his knees towards me and was looking at Tenneta, but he couldn’t understand what Turles said afterwards.

                “So are you,” He muttered, and I barely stifled a grin. It was obvious Gohan was purposefully not looking at Turles, and only because I knew my brother could I see that he was shaking ever so slightly under the intense gaze of Turles. I decided to show mercy on him and spoke up.

                “Turles, could you go see if Riggo is around? I need to speak with her,” I asked him, batting my eyelashes prettily so he wouldn’t automatically know what I was up to. The look he sent me told me he did know, and I shrugged.

                “Of course.” He slipped out and Gohan let out a breath that I hadn’t known he was holding.

                “Holy shit, I don’t think I could have taken much more of that. I’ve never been looked at so….so….”

                “Like you’re dinner?” Gohan met my eyes and blushed.

                “I mean, he’s really hot, but…I didn’t…I’m not…he’s obviously stronger than I am right now, I don’t know why he’s so interested.” I had to blush a little after he said that.

                “Welll…”

                “Goten, what did you do? What did you say about me?”

                “Well, I was talking about you one day, and had a picture, and he…well, I don’t know…he said you weren’t homely.”

                “Goten! I just get here and you’re already playing matchmaker! I’m still…”

                “You’re still not over Piccolo?”

                “Well…” Gohan blushed and looked down at Tenneta who was chewing on his hand, and at that very moment Turles returned with Riggo. He rose a brow at me and I ducked my head, knowing that he didn’t appreciate being thrown under the bus like that.

                “Riggo, there you are. Could we get some water? My brother is really…. _thirsty_ right now.” No one who hadn’t been from Terra would have known what I was referring to, but Gohan stared at me in a ‘could you fucking not’ way. Riggo bowed out and rushed to get what I had wanted, leaving me alone in the room with two very horny men.

                “Um…sorry Turles.”

                “Not at all. I didn’t realize that I would make him so uncomfortable.”

                “You could introduce yourself, you know.”

                “Could you guys not talk about me like I’m not here? I know I can’t understand anything you’re saying, but I just know you are.”

                “We’re discussing battle, Gohan, come on,” I teased, and he rolled his eyes before holding Tenneta up so he could look him in the eye.

                “He certainly has Vegeta’s eyebrows,” he grumbled, and the baby laughed at him. I turned back to Turles.

                “He likes you, just so you know. But you’re too intense. Is that how you get people’s attention when you want to sleep with them?”

                “I suppose I’ve done this for too long. How should I look at him? He would make a perfect companion. I sense great strength in him, and also great kindness and compassion. It has been a long time for me, sire, since I’ve felt this way,” he told me, and I nodded in understanding.

                “Ok, well I’ll help you guys get to know each other, alright?” I wasn’t about to tell him it had been my goal all along, but it was just too much fun seeing how they were responding to each other. Turles stepped forward and offered his hand out to Gohan, who looked at me first but then took it hesitantly.

                “I am Turles,” he said, using his broken Terran this time, and Gohan blushed as their fingers touched. He was still holding the baby in his other arm but nodded at him.

                “I’m Gohan.” Turles brought his fingers up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, making my elder brother go bright red and Turles let go of his hand slowly.

                “It is…pleasant…to greet.”

                “Likewise.” Gohan sounded positively breathless and Turles went back to his spot where he stood.

                “He’s still learning Terran, Gohan, so forgive him for the broken-”

                “I could teach him,” Gohan spun his head around to look at me, and I rose a brow at him.

                “You don’t know Saiyago though, the only reason I know it is because I asked Vegeta to share his knowledge with me.”

                “You can do that?”

                “If you’re mated, you can.” I let that hang in the air and Gohan blushed again, and I could barely keep from laughing yet again. I was saved when Vegeta came back and he took one sniff at the air and rolled his eyes.

                “Goten, you didn’t tell me your whelp brother was a beta too.”

                “I…didn’t know until just now, Vegeta.”

                “Hmph.” He stalked over and picked up our son and looked at all of us.

                “Dinner is almost served. Do you want to eat down in the Hall, or here?”

                “Tonight, I want to give Gohan some peace and quiet. He isn’t ready to be around so many muscular, prime Saiyan men yet,” I teased, looking at him pointedly and Vegeta rolled his eyes heavenwards.

                “You’re going to make me sick, Goten.” I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled, and so he left to go entertain the Hall while Gohan and I ate with Turles and Riggo. It was not really common for maidstaff to eat with royals, but I wasn’t used to that sort of thing so I let my maids have more freedom than they were used to. It was pleasant enough, and Turles for his part tried to keep his eyes from wandering too much over my brother.

                “So is this normal Saiyan food?” Gohan asked, seeing a lot of things that he found similar, but other things that he didn’t, just like I had when I’d first gotten here.

                “Well, they eat a lot of meat, but I personally have introduced a more balanced diet. Vegetables, fruits, carbs, the like. Turles in particular likes Bakalava,” I mentioned in passing, and could tell that Gohan was already filing it away for future use.

                “You’re speaking about me, sire?”

                “Nothing bad, I promise.” I waved at him airily, and he shrugged before going back to his meal. He finished faster than the rest of us and went to patrol our quarters as he was supposed to do.

                “You distract him, Gohan.”

                “He distracts me! I promise I didn’t come here to get a boyfriend, Goten, he just…I don’t even know why he thinks I’m such a catch,” he muttered.

                “Oh please,” I scoffed, stuffing some bread and butter into my mouth and feeding Tenneta some milk. “You’re gorgeous, Gohan, anyone would love the chance to be with you.”

                “Thanks,” he blushed into his bowl of rice and stood up. “I…where will I sleep tonight?”

                “Oh right, Riggo, could you show him to his rooms?” I asked my maid politely and she nodded.

                “Of course. He will be close to you and the Prince for tonight, but tomorrow will start his duties and he will be sleeping in the barracks from then on out.”

                “Ok great. Gohan, if you’ll just follow Riggo,” I mentioned, and he hugged me tightly before he turned and left. I chuckled and swept up my sleeping infant, cradling him into my arms and setting him down gently into his cradle. He had his arms up by his head and his tail wrapped over his plump little stomach, his legs spread a little and he was breathing peacefully. I smiled lovingly down at him ran my hand along the rim of his cradle. I felt arms on my hips and Vegeta’s breath was on my neck.

                He started kissing my shoulders, undressing me slowly and then he was throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the colossal circular bed we shared. I giggled as he advanced on me, throwing his long red cape to the floor and tearing his armour off.

                “I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” he growled, and I blushed as he crawled on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist as he positioned his cock at my tight entrance.

                “Nn…Vegeta!” I groaned as he shoved himself inside of me, my body clenching around him tightly, welcoming him home.

                “Do you want more?” he bent over and said it into my neck, licking and biting me as he did so. I moaned as his cock rendered me speechless, and had to resort to simply nodding my head at him. He chuckled, and then threw my legs over his shoulders so my knees were hooked around his arms and he started driving into me, nailing me to the bed. My head fell back against my pillows as my back arched into him, his grunts matching my moans as he took us into a fever pitch of pleasure. It wasn’t too long before I was crying out my climax, white ropes erupting out and covering our chests at the same time he coated me from the inside.

                “Ah!” I gasped as he pulled out, and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped one leg around his and he ran his hands up my leg as he wiped up my release with some of my own discarded clothes, tossing it off to the side.

                “I love you,” we said at the same time, and he smirked, his eyes closing momentarily while his thick black tail came up and curled around my waist.

                “So, did Turles ask you for permission yet?”

                “Why would he do that? Permission for what?”

                “Permission to court your brother. He’s not only a third class, but he’s a halfbreed. Clearly I don’t care because I’m with you, but you’ve always been a fighter. I liked that about you, Gohan however…he’s soft.”

                “I know he is. But he’s also sincere, and he will fight for what he believes in. If you can make him believe in your cause, Vegeta, then you’ll have won him over. I think he’s traumatized and lonely right now, and he just wanted some semblance of hope. You know he was in love with Piccolo, right?” I propped myself up on my elbow and he nodded.

                “Yes, and I am also aware of how roughly the Namekian treated him. It wasn’t fair.”

                “Exactly. So….I’m going to try and set him up with Turles.”

                “Goten, that’s not how it works here.” I rose my chin stubbornly and he gripped it, planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

                “He has to ask permission. He would ask me, but he will more than likely be asking you within the next couple of days.”

                “But…why?”

                “Because you’re second in line for the throne? And even though you’re a half Saiyan as well, and he is older than you, you are technically his kin and therefore responsible for him.”

                “This makes no sense, but ok. I’ll accept of course. It’s obvious Gohan likes him.”

                “Too obvious. It could be dangerous for your brother, being unmated and a beta. He may go into a heat here soon, as well.”

                “Then…should he be going into the barracks?” I was concerned now, because I didn’t want my brother to be raped.

                “There is a way that I can help him. It would require embarrassing him a little, I would have to brand him.”

                “Fuck no. Fuck. NO.”

                “I knew you wouldn’t like that idea,” he sighed, rolling over onto his back and pulling me up to straddle his thighs.

                “We can talk more about this tomorrow, for now….” Vegeta poked me suggestively with his hardening cock, and I teased him before saying my last to him.

                “We’ll ask him what he wants to do, Vegeta. I’ll kick your ass if you do something I don’t like,” I groaned as I sat down on his cock, and he smirked as we were soon lost in a haze of pleasure.


End file.
